The Mask of Presence
by GodotIsWaiting4U
Summary: The Toa and Matoran return to Metru Nui. Old friends return, and new legends unfold. Rated T for violence and some minor suggestive content late in the story. Whole thing complete. PLEASE review if you read.
1. Prologue

Okay, this should have been one of the first things I wrote, but I didn't think to do it. Imagine this whole chapter (which is more of a prologue) being told in Vakama's voice, like in the openings of the movies.

XXX

Gathered friends, come, once again, and listen to our legend of the BIONICLE. In the time before time, in the glorious city of Metru Nui, a shadow fell, and six new Toa awakened, delaying, but not defeating the shadow, an evil being called the Makuta. They challenged many hardships and rescued the ones called the Matoran, bringing them to the island paradise of Mata Nui. Makuta followed them to this place, and threatened it as well, but was stopped by six new Toa, and finally defeated by the seventh Toa, Takanuva, the Toa of Light. The Matoran were free to return to Metru Nui and rebuild.

But sometimes the defeated do not stay that way for long…

XXX

When the final chapter of the main story is finished and uploaded, I will upload an epilogue at the same time, once again a Vakama narrative.


	2. Briefing the Toa

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. The Mask of Presence, however, which won't appear for a good deal of time, I DO own.

XXX

"So now we're going BACK!" shouted Takanuva.

"Yes, we are," replied Tahu. "We must return to Metru Nui! It is the Matorans' true home, even if none remember it!"

"But what about the damage from the earthquake and the Visorak?" asked Gali. "Can we really hope to repair it all and restore Metru Nui?"

"I see no reason why not," input Pohatu. "After all, we rebuilt Le-Koro after the Bohrok attacked it. Plus, the Turaga will give us an idea of what we're making."

"Can we trust the Turaga?" asked Kopaka. "After all, they still haven't revealed everything they know about the Bohrok, Rahkshi, or the Bahrag, and they know much more about those than we do."

"That's what I glad-like about you, Kopaka," responded Lewa, with grin and a hint of sarcasm. "You're always so full of happy-cheer. Never shadow-doubting."

"Stop it," chuckled Onua. "You guys make me laugh a lot, but not right now, okay?"

"All I'm saying is," retorted Kopaka, with a snarl and a shifting of his sword. "That the Turaga have rarely been fully honest with us at all times, and no vine-swinging, Le-Matoran tree-dweller is going to-"

"To do what, Kopaka?"

The Toa all turned to the nine Matoran who had just arrived at the Kini Nui.

"Nothing, Matoro, and tell Nuju to speak for himself once in a while. I could use the musical interlude."

"Yeah, sure, absolutely nothing," said Jaller sarcastically. "And that explains Toa Lewa's air katana at your throat, how, exactly?"

"Be careful, Ja-ja, he's a Toa. You don't want to provoke him."

"Hahli, I told you not to call me that!"

Hahli and Jaller's recent marriage had indeed changed things a bit. Turaga Vakama himself had performed the ceremony.

"Nevermind!" shouted Takanuva, now fully convinced and on Tahu's side. "We will return to Metru Nui and we will rebuild!"

XXX

That's the first chapter. Please review!


	3. The Voyage

Several hours later Pohatu and Onua were working furiously to remove the barrier that Onewa had made as a Toa to keep some deadly water Rahi from reaching Mata Nui. The barrier, however good it had been at the time, was completely blocking Metru Nui off now, and had to be removed.

"Does it bring back memories, Nokama?" asked Gali.

"Indeed it does, Toa Gali. Some wonderful… and others terrible."

XXX

Kopaka looked at the water of this natural canal. It seemed so still and peaceful now that Pohatu and Onua had finished their noisy work. He then remembered what the Turaga had said, about losing a Matoran in this waterway. He activated his Great Mask of X-Ray vision, and called to Gali to tell them to stop the boat. He then called Gali over.

"I need you," he said. "To share your water-breathing power with me. You can do it. Remember the Kanohi Nuva special ability?"

"You mean to share the mask's power with those nearby?" Gali asked. "Okay, but I've never had to use that part of it before."

"Just do it," Kopaka said.

Gali reached out with the mask's power. She told Kopaka to dive in to see if it was working. It was.

Just as he had seen, a Matoran's body rested there on the seafloor, a Matoran's mask next to it. The Matoran wasn't dead, he realized, as he scanned him. His mask had fallen off before he could have drowned, and the mask had been off long enough for him to go comatose first. Kopaka dove deeper, grabbing the figure of the small Onu-Matoran in one arm, and the mask in the other. However, as he grabbed the Matoran, he realized that he had left Gali's mask's sphere of control, and was beginning to drown himself. He rocketed to the surface and gasped for air as he threw the Matoran and mask onto the boat deck.

"_Don't,_" he said, "_Don't **ever**_ let me do something that stupid again."

Gali silently agreed with a small smile.

XXX

"Mavrah? Mavrah, are you alright?"

The Onu-Matoran's eyes slowly flooded back to luminosity, and the first thing they saw was the face of an unfamiliar Onu-Matoran Turaga.

"Are you okay?" asked Turaga Whenua.

Mavrah immediately began asking, panicked, who all these people were around him, until he saw Onepu's familiar face.

"Onepu, my friend, what happened? Who are all these people? What's going on?"

Onepu, unsure about how to explain, responded, "Ask Turaga Whenua."

"**_Turaga-?_**"

"Come, Mavrah. This will take some time," said Whenua, with a small laugh.

XXX

My lack of chapter or story title at the top is intentional. Also, some explanation is needed, as to who the heck Mavrah is.

In Bionicle Adventures #5, Voyage of Fear, Mavrah first appeared. He was once an archivist, but longed to study conscious specimens, which couldn't be done when all the Rahi were in stasis. A special project, involving some 10-bio-long (45 feet) serpentine monsters was his perfect chance. But, the project only went for a month, before Turaga Dume (the real one) deemed it too dangerous, and ordered the Rahi released and driven out. Mavrah, heartbroken and angry, escaped with the Rahi and several Kralhi (predecessors to Vahki) to the caverns of the Great Barrier before the Vahki forcibly drove them away. There, he tried to stop the Toa Metru as they tried to escape Metru Nui, thinking that they had come to bring him back. A wave took him when he realized that the fighting had to stop, and he has not been seen since.

Also, according to the Bionicle Encyclopedia, if a Matoran goes too long without his mask, he goes comatose.

**Feline Freak:** Sorry about the "Ja-Ja" deal. I couldn't help it. Don't worry, it stops next chapter.


	4. Toa and a NuiJaga

Lack of Disclaimer: I skipped it last chapter, and, since you MUST have read the first chapter by now, and everyone knows I'm not C. A. Hapka or Greg Farshtey, I don't find a disclaimer necessary. I will, however, write something amusing in its place from now on.

By the way, the way Lhikan was reborn and the way the Toa were restored is my own concept, and not mentioned in any movie, book, video game, or anything else. Yes, I know that everyone thinks Lhikan's dead, but I LIKE living in denial!

XXX

The boat ride had gone smoothly enough, and the Great Spirit reawakening seemed to have partially rebuilt Metru Nui. All the Rahi from the Onu-Metru archives had escaped, of course, but they would be recaptured in due time. At least some of the forges of Ta-Metru were still usable, and the sculptures in Po-Metru were, for the most part, intact if tipped a bit. The Le-Metru chutes were entirely totaled, though, and few Knowledge towers still stood. Many a tunnel had caved in. Ga-Metru, however, seemed almost completely undamaged, except for minor cracks in the walls. The Vahki remained, but had run out of power.

"Do you know how to restart and recharge the Vahki, Onewa?"

"Yeah, Vakama, but why?"

"Can they be reprogrammed to ignore Toa?"

"Oh, I see what you're getting at. Yes they can, and I can do it."

"Excellent," murmured Vakama.

The Toa and Matoran were marveling at the ruins, wondering how advanced this society had been.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ja-ja? Ja-ja? Jaller? Jaller!"

The Toa and Matoran turned toward the captain of the guard. He was clutching his head and groaning in pain. He stopped and fell the ground, eyes dim, heartlight flickering dangerously.

XXX

Turaga Vakama furrowed his brow worriedly. Onewa had left with Pohatu, to find the Vahki control tower to reactivate and reprogram the Vahki, so the rebuilding would be assisted by them, as well as the enforcement of the law. Unfortunately, Jaller was dangerously ill, so no other Turaga could help direct the rebuilding, but instead needed to take care of him and comfort Hahli. Hahli, however, had left the building in tears, inconsolable. Thus, the five present Turaga were left to care for him. Vakama placed a warm, wet, Ga-Koro sail rag on Jaller's forehead, to cool it.

XXX

Onewa and Pohatu had found the command center. That was the good news. The bad news was that a Nui-Jaga had found it first, and nested right in front of the door. Pohatu repeatedly kicked the scorpion and slashed at it with his climbing claws, while Onewa futilely whacked it with his stone hammer. Any normal Nui-Jaga would have surrendered by now, but this one fought with insane and dogged determination.

"Can't touch me, can't touch me," Pohatu jeered, dodging with amazing speed every time he repeated it. "Can't touch me, can't touch me, can't-OOF!"

The Nui-Jaga scored a solid hit in Pohatu's face with its stinger, knocking him out, and then turned on Onewa. Onewa stared in horror at what he was sure would be the last thing he saw.

XXX

At that moment, a pale white ghostly cloud emerged from Jaller's mask and, to the Turagas' amazement, formed into Toa Lhikan. Flashes of light began pulsing from it, then an enormous blinding flash emitted from the figure, and Jaller instantly regained consciousness and health. Vakama stared at his hands in amazement. They were no longer the wide, round-fingered hands of a Matoran, but the muscled, angular hands of his old Toa form. He looked at the other Turaga, and saw that they had been restored to Toa form as well. Jaller stared in amazement at them, then turned his head and shouted, "Whoa, look!"

Toa Lhikan's ghost had solidified in to the one and only Toa Lhikan himself.

"Well," he said brushing dust off his armor. "I was wondering how long it would take you to bring me back."

"Huh?" uttered Vakama, thunderstruck.

"Well, any Toa can be restored by his mask returning to the place he guarded with a Matoran wearing it. Surely you knew that?"

"No," was the unanimous reply from all others in the room.

XXX

Onewa watched as the Nui-Jaga raised its stinger. Suddenly, a flash of light distracted the beast. Onewa shielded his eyes from the glare, and, when it subsided, his hands were Toa hands, and each gripped a proto piton. Onewa smiled. _This will be fun,_ he thought, raising the pitons at the stunned Nui-Jaga. He struck the ground with the pitons, and, when they struck, the part of the stone floor that the Nui-Jaga stood on raised to the ceiling quickly, smashing the giant scorpion. It quickly lowered halfway, and then zipped back up again, back and forth, until the Nui-Jaga wasn't dead, but rather obliterated. Onewa fired up his mask power and nudged Pohatu's mind into consciousness. "C'mon," he said flippantly. "We've got Vahki to re-program."

XXX

The next chapters will be interesting. They're coming soon!

Also, if you have so much as glanced at any of this, please submit a review. I'm tired of going totally review-less, with the exception of Feline Freak (the greatest Bionicle fanfic author in the history of the world!).

FF: This is the last chapter where Hahli calls Jaller by that stupid nickname, so don't worry. Also, thanks for reviewing; you're the only one who has.

I'm keeping up with my "a chapter a week" schedule!


	5. A Kolhii Game of Celebration

Funny thing in place of Disclaimer: If, when you plant a flower bulb, you get a flower, then, based on its name, what should you get when you plant a light bulb?

XXX

It took four months, but everything was successfully fixed. Tahu asked why they didn't have a Kolhii exhibition match to celebrate, thereby inadvertently exciting everyone about it, necessitating one. The three top teams were to play: Ta-Metru, Ga-Metru, and Po-Metru. Ta-Metru's team almost had to substitute Kepura, because it would be unfair for a Toa to play against Matoran, until Takanuva's mask accidentally slipped off, turning him back into Takua.

Ga-Metru really seemed to be winning at first, but Po- and Ta-Metru caught up, making the score 2-2-2. The next goal would win. Takua ran toward the ball and flipped over it, scooping it up, then flipped completely over, hurling the ball at high speed to Jaller. Jaller, caught off guard (which he rarely was, considering his job) put up his shield. The ball impacted, deflected, and soared into the Ga-Metru goal, ending the game. Ta-Metru had won the first match played in the newly rebuilt Coliseum! The real Turaga Dume, who had been awakened and reinstated as Turaga of all Metru Nui, asked the teams to take their bows, but did not finish the sentence in which he asked them to do so.

"Uh-oh," Lewa and Matau said simultaneously. "Bad-trouble."

A large ball had just rolled out of an entrance and unfolded. It was a Bohrok Kal. Another rolled from a different entrance and did the same. One specimen of each of the six kinds appeared. Huge swarms of Bohrok and Bohrok Va followed, creating an even larger group. Takua immediately slammed on his Mask of Light. The Bahrag appeared at the outskirts of the group, followed by the specimens of every form of Rahkshi. Takanuva's hands reflexively flew up to his mask, clutching it to his face. Visorak of every sort crawled across web lines overhead. Muaka, Nui-Jaga, Nui-Rama, Kane-Ra, Manas, Tarakava, all kinds deadly Rahi entered, led by the Dark Hunters' pet, the Rahi Nui. Kraata slithered in, screeching. The Matoran immediately evacuated, except for the Ta-Metru guard, who drew their swords. The Toa jumped down to the arena. The winged form of Makuta that had fought Vakama so long ago alighted on the outer edge of the stands, Krekka at his right and Nidhiki flanking at his left.

Matau looked up at Nidhiki and Krekka. He noticed an odd, faint glow about their faces, in similar color to that of an infected mask. He gasped, realizing what it meant.

Turaga Dume's hands flew to the control panel of his observation deck, and he was about to send the deck flying up the track to its highest possible height. Shortly before he could, however, his two Vahki Rorzakh guards grabbed his arms, and, tightly holding on, flew away, carrying the startled Turaga with them to safety.

"This time," snarled Makuta in his deep growl, "I will not even leave the Matoran alive. You all must die!"

XXX

Oooooh, cliff hanger!

Once again: If you have read so much as a single letter of this story so far, please review! It keeps me sane and prevents me from strangling somebody.

FF: Yes, I really think you are that good.

Next chapter: Stadium Battle!


	6. Battle in the Stadium

Funny thing in lieu of disclaimer: Real message in a store, fresh out of the "Truth in Advertising Dept.": Try our cough syrup. You will never get any better.

XXX

The Toa prepared themselves for the inevitable, when they heard a familiar humming noise. A squad of Vahki flew in, and immediately radioed for backup when they saw the situation. All the battle-ready creatures below looked up, dumbfounded, and the Toa made their move. They began by hacking at the Bohrok Kal, causing each of the mechanized creatures to explode. They continued to work their way through, while Takanuva fired light energy at the Rahkshi, right to their hearts would be, if they had hearts, which they didn't. The hits caused the Rahkshi to fall defeated and violently expel their kraata. The kraata slithered quickly from the arena in retreat, and their brothers on the ground followed suit.

The reinforcement Vahki arrived, stun staffs set for kill. It seemed as though every Vahki in the city had come. Lhikan hoped in his heart and soul that it would be enough, but he guessed it wouldn't be. Suddenly, Nidhiki appeared in front of him. "We have a score to settle, Brother!" he rasped. Lhikan immediately back-flipped instinctively-right into the waiting arms of Krekka. Krekka grabbed Lhikan's arms to hold them back. Nidhiki began stabbing Lhikan with his huge claws. They didn't do much damage, but they really, _really_, hurt. Lhikan was now writhing and yelling in pain as Nidhiki gradually increased the speed, power, and depth of his jabs, beginning to draw blood. Both Dark Hunters began to howl with laughter.

Nidhiki plucked away the fire greatswords from Lhikan's hands, and Krekka flung him into the air. The two immediately began alternately shooting at him, Nidhiki with the energy blasts from his mouth, Krekka with his shoulder-mounted disk launcher. The shots gradually sent Lhikan soaring higher and higher. Vakama caught sight of this.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AGAIN WHILE I'M ALIVE!" Vakama cried out.

Vakama immediately loaded a freezing disk, which he fired at Nidhiki and hit dead center, and afterwards a shrinking disk, which hit Krekka perfectly. As a result Lhikan fell to the ground and promptly grabbed stabbed his fire greatswords into the ground, and created a ring of lava, of which he was on a small island at the center. The Dark Hunters sank screaming into the lava pool and were incinerated.

"Thanks," said Lhikan.

"Hey, you saved me from them once, now we're even," replied Vakama with a smile.

As Nidhiki and Krekka sank slowly into the lava, a Nivawk hunting falcon soared into the air, unnoticed, and began its long journey back to the Shadowed One. Just after the falcon took wing, the faces of Nidhiki and Krekka touched the lava, and no one noticed them suddenly turn into Rahkshi, wearing infected masks, before they sank below the lava.

Whenua and Matau looked at each other. They nodded, and began their calls for reinforcements.

XXX

Nuparu's orders had been clear. The moderate earthquake launched by Whenua was the signal. He turned to Onepu and said sternly, "Ready the boxors." In Le-Metru, Kongu saw the cyclone rise and shouted, "All vine-swingers capable of strong-fighting, prepare the Ussalry!"

XXX

The Vahki were certainly fighting well, but were being taken down almost as quickly as the Bohrok now were. Then the Matoran army arrived. The Bohrok no longer stood a chance as the boxors punched their cranial cases open, knocking the krana inside to the ground. The Boxors also struck at the easily overpowered Bohrok Va. The Ussalry went for the Rahi, particularly fighting the Nui-Jaga with a vengeance.

Jaller nimbly leapt over a Bohrok, landing on its head. He plunged his double-bladed sword into the Bohrok's head, impaling its krana. He yanked the blade straight out, and began jumping from Bohrok to Bohrok, slashing their krana. He jumped into the middle of a crowd of Bohrok, and, with the reflexes that had made him the defender of the Ta-Metru Kolhii team, he made a slashing whirling jump that chopped each them neatly into fourths. He continued leaping and stabbing, but knew he could not hold all of them off for long. Then he saw the Bohrok-Kal at a distance. He leapt up, onto the head of one Bohrok, and jumped from head to head, quickly reaching the Kal. He had pierced the krana-kal of Tahnok-Kal before the others had a clue as to his presence. The other Bohrok-Kal began to use their powers against him, but he dodged effortlessly, cause their powers to strike each other. He only had to attack two more Bohrok-Kal before all six crumpled, unconscious or dead.

The Toa Metru began to attack the Visorak, their old enemies. Spider after spider fell before the whirlwind of elemental and mask energies. The multitude of Toa tools struck the arachnoid creatures, slashing and smashing them into death or unconsciousness. The creatures could not stand before the might of the Toa.

The Toa Nuvas' veins chilled when they heard the telepathic cries of the twin Bahrag. They powered up their tools to maximum with elemental strength, preparing to fire at the Bahrag and overwhelm them, when they each felt stabbing pains in their minds. The Bahrag had a new telepathic trick, it seemed. Mustering his willpower, Tahu projected his mask's shield powers to the others, to defend them from this mental barrage. Their minds clear now, they launched off their elemental blasts, and Takanuva added a blast of light with it. The energies of the six had imprisoned the queens before, but with seven Toa Nuva, they could not withstand the raw power, and crumbled into dust. As the Bahrag vanished, the Bohrok went limp and to the ground.

Makuta isolated Takanuva for a one-on-one battle.

"I will have that mask!" roared Makuta as he launched attack after attack with his Kolhii staff of darkness, each stronger than the last.

"Only in your dreams, Makuta!" Takanuva retorted, deflecting each attack with his Kolhii staff of light, with clearly increasing difficulty.

Finally Makuta launched a final attack, in a last-ditch attempt to destroy Takanuva. Takanuva fired a similar blast of energy at the same time. The two collided in midair, and both began trying to increase their energy level enough to force the other back. Makuta was clearly winning now. The purple-black energy blast was strongly pushing the platinum blast back toward Takanuva. It was now inches from the end of his staff. Takanuva increased his concentration and the black blast slowed to a grinding halt. This time the platinum blast began pushing stronger. Takanuva focused on the Matoran virtues of Unity, Duty, and Destiny, and the blast continued moving. The meeting spot reached a point right between the two duelists, and completely halted. Takanuva was showing signs of strain.

"He needs our help!" shouted Lhikan.

The thirteen other Toa mustered their energies and fired away at full force toward the platinum beam, adding to its strength when they hit it. The blasts began moving again, quickly, toward Makuta. The blasts made contact.

"NOOOOOOOOOO…" yelled Makuta, his voice trailing off as he was torn apart by the blast.

His mask alone remained and fell to the ground

Takanuva collapsed, exhausted, and his world went black.

XXX

Kind of long compared to those before it, I know, but the story isn't anywhere near over. The mask of presence won't even be mentioned for another three or four chapters.

Angela Toa of Color: Thank you for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me, but what do you mean by "too many rushes"?

Feline Freak: You were asking why last chapter was a little rushed? Not dramatic enough? I was saving the drama for this chapter!

By the way, people, start reviewing before I start cracking skulls.

Sorry about the one-day delay last week and the two-day delay this week. I'm going to try to return to the proper rhythm.


	7. Recovery and a New Threat

Non-Disclaimer: Okay, first off, a warning: this isn't the best chapter, but it is needed. Now the funny stuff: Next time a cop pulls you over, look him confidently in eye, gently wave your hand, and say, "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

XXX

Takanuva awoke to the voices of the Toa.

"He's not gonna make it."

"Yes, he will. You know he's recovered from worse things before."

Nokama was the first to notice his consciousness.

"Hey, you had us worried. You could've been dead."

"Could've been," said Takanuva with a grin. "But I'm not."

Nokama and Jaller both laughed at this. The others turned to see what was happening.

"It's good to have you back," said Jaller, throwing himself on Takanuva with a friendly hug.

"It's good to be back," Takanuva replied with a smile.

"Enough of this," said Tahu. "The Morbuzakh is back. It didn't make it to the battle in time, and it isn't happy."

"Well," Vakama said. "It can only thrive in the Ta-Metru furnace's heat, so…"

"We should head straight there," finished Lhikan.

XXX

Lhikan combined his greatswords into his classic hover board and took off. Vakama followed, using his launcher's jet pack function. Tahu leapt into a chute, it being the only way for him to get there. Nokama and Gali swam down a protodermis canal. Whenua and Onua both drilled under ground, as Lewa and Matau took wing. Onewa began swinging with his proto pitons, as Pohatu did similarly with his climbing claws. Nuju began to swing from his crystal spikes to get there, and Kopaka made a path of ice to ski on in order to get there. Takanuva hopped on his repaired Ussanui and launched away.

XXX

Not my best chapter, but it sets the stage for the next one (Sort of like how Star Wars Episode I sucks, but III wouldn't rock without the setup.)

ar1502599: Look, I know more about BIONICLE than just about anyone. Long ago, in Metru Nui, the Le-Matoran used Ussal crabs, and the Onu-Matoran had just about nothing to do with them. Also, on Mata Nui, Nuparu, an Onu-Matoran, invented the Boxors, so, naturally, Onu-Metru would end up with the most after the voyage. Of course, the Turaga would direct them to return it to the old way, the way it once was, but with the new technology of the boxor.

Look for another story of mine of the Humor/Parody variety coming soon, under the title, "Mata Nui Protect Us!"


	8. The Morbuzakh

What I'm about to tell you is a true story. I was on a Boy Scout summer camp. I was sitting near the campfire. It was evening. A small moth fluttered past my ear and made a wide curve. It flew back toward me, without planning its course properly. It flew through the flames, and now the cool part begins. As it flew through, it ignited, and the resulting fireball landed on the large stone in front of me, and as soon as it landed, the flame went out, and the moth disintegrated into ash

XXX

Hahli crept from one of the cramped compartments of the Ussanui after Takanuva had arrived. She had stowed away on board the craft, because she was the new Chronicler, thereby needing to witness this and record it. She entered the furnace, and began to run from the vines that had started following her. She could not escape, however, and was dragged away.

XXX

Hahli woke in the great furnace. She let out a cry of fear, but it was muffled by the vine around her mask's mouthpiece.

"Ahhhh, I wasssss wondering when you would come to. I wasssss about to choke you to death out of impatience," a voice hissed. Hahli guessed it to be the King Root of the Morbuzakh. Her entire body was bound except her head, and a vine had assumed a gag position over her mouth.

"Now you will sssssssee your friendssssss die when they arrive, and then, you yourssssssself will sssssssuffer a sssssssimilar fate. They no longer have the Great Disssssssskssssss to help them, and thussssss cannot defeat me."

"They have ways," Hahli tried to say, but all that came out was a muffled, "Mmmpf mmf mmmsf!"

"Sssssssilence, little foolisssssh one! They are approaching!"

Sure enough, the now 14 Toa appeared in the doorway. Kopaka's sharp eyes instantly spied Hahli, and he gasped and pointed at her. The other Toa followed his gaze, and were likewise surprised.

"Vakama!" hissed the Morbuzakh. "You have returned? But you cannot defeat me thissssss time! I cannot be stopped!"

"Think again!" shouted Tahu.

"No, don't do…" shouted Vakama, too late.

Tahu had already launched a ball of fire at the Morbuzakh. The Morbuzakh's King Root wiggled and leaned toward the blast.

"Yessssss," sighed the Morbuzakh. "More! More flame!"

"…that," finished Vakama. "The Morbuzakh lives off flame, remember?"

"Oh, right," said Tahu, clearly angry with himself. "Then what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Gali. "None of us can defeat it with elemental strength. We need to use our masks and tools."

"Light hasn't been tested on it," said Takanuva. He readied a blast of light and fired. The Morbuzakh did not dodge, wondering what would happen. The ball of light impacted near the edge and ripped away a piece of the King Root. The Toa then heard a sound like none the Toa Nuva had heard before, and one the Toa Metru had hoped never to hear again: the scream of a plant.

It began to attack. The vines began to wave around, and it was all the Toa could do to keep from being ensnared.

Nuju began clicking and whistling. Nokama activated her mask and started translating.

"'Perhaps Takanuva is doing the right thing here. It could take the heat of one Toa of Fire, but would it take three?' I think Nuju might be right. Remember what happened to Makuta?"

"Of course," said Lhikan. "What works on Makuta will work on his servants as well. Fire!"

All three fire Toa launched bursts of fire. The Morbuzakh bent into the way of the blasts, but when they hit, it shrieked.

"Water!" yelled Nokama.

"Air!" shouted Matau.

"Earth!" bellowed Whenua.

"Stone!" barked Onewa.

Nuju chirped and tweeted, and Kopaka took that to be the signal.

The platinum beam incorporated the bursts of flame from the fire Toa, and Takanuva added a burst from his staff. The beam cut like a knife through the heart of the Morbuzakh King Root, and it started to weaken. The Toa crumpled, exhausted. Hahli struggled to see what was going on. _The Wall of History needs this information,_ she thought.

The King Root began to harden, and the hardness spread through the vines. When the entire plant had solidified, it began to slowly crumble away into dust. Hahli looked on in amazement. Suddenly, she began feeling her bonds crumble. Looking down at the lava of the furnace, she screamed as she began to fall towards it. She blacked out.

Lhikan rose, just in time to see Hahli fall. He heard her scream, and joined his swords into their hover board form. As she fell, he threw it. It swooped down under her and she landed on it. As the board soared to the other side of the room, the other Toa began to rise. Kopaka and Nuju froze over the surface of the lava pool, and the Toa dashed across to Hahli. Gali lifted Hahli's limp form in her arms, and the long journey back to the Coliseum began.

XXX

Next chapter: The end of Hahli?

By the way, thanks for the sudden surge of reviews. It makes me feel good to know that SOMEONE in this world appreciates my work.


	9. Hahli's End

Why is it that in order to get a job, you need experience, and in order to get experience, you need a job?

XXX

Jaller lay crying on the bed, his arms thrown over his wife's unconscious form. He was cursing Makuta and pleading with Mata Nui to restore her. Takanuva, having removed the Mask of Light again and resumed his identity as Takua, the now Co-Chronicler, peeked through the window at the sad scene. Jaller looked tearfully at her dim, darkened eyes. He heard a faltering in the hum of her heartlight. He quickly shifted his gaze and watched the small light as it flickered and grew dimmer, and then, as he had dreaded, it wavered and completely darkened.

"HAHLI! HAHLI! NO, HAHLI!"

Takua withdrew from the window in tears. He heard his best friend's screams of despair and rage. He walked away, and gently began to stroke his Ussal crab, Pewku. Pewku understood immediately what had happened (she was awfully smart for her species) and began to tear up as well, and lick Takua's face to try and cheer him up. Suddenly, Takua's face lit up. He began searching through his pack, and then smiled.

"I've got an idea, girl."

XXX

Jaller buried his face in Hahli's chest, which no longer rose and fell with her breaths. He continued to sob pitifully. After two hours of continued mourning, he looked up into her face. He remembered how full of cheer it once was. He reached up and kissed her, a long, tender, passionate kiss. He heard a strange hum begin. He stopped and looked down at her heartlight. It was glowing brightly, more brightly than ever before. He looked on in disbelief as her eyes glowed once more, intensely bright. He flung himself on her as she sat up.

"YOU KOLHII-HEAD!" he sobbed into her chest with joy. "I was so worried. You could have been Morbuzakh bones!"

XXX

Outside the hut, Takutanuva removed the Mask of Shadows, then the Mask of Light. _It had been a gamble trying to turn into Takutanuva again_, Takua thought, _but it was worth it to bring back Hahli._

XXX

This concludes Plot 1, regarding the return to Metru Nui, but the story isn't over yet. Plot 2 comes next, with the next chapter, and it will be MUCH better. Stay tuned!


	10. Memories of the Past

Hey, this is the chapter with the suggestive content, but don't skip it. The content is extremely vague, with most of it left to the reader's imagination, and the chapter has some really important key plot points

XXX

The Toa sat around the Suva in meditation. Vakama's mind, however, was full of worry. He could not seem to think of why, however. The mask of time was back safely in his hands, and he, being its creator, knew that it was not to be used, and he kept it on his person. Why was he so worried?

_Vakama sat and thought. He was bored of the typical mask orders. He wanted to do something _different,_ something _unique._ He looked around his small foundry. Even his desperate longing for variety could not overcome is love for this place. He felt uncomfortable and awkward outside. Also, if he were to leave before his workday ended, he would be on the receiving end of a Nuurakh Staff of Command. He had never tangled with the Vahki before, and didn't want to start. His eyes scanned his worktable, as a disappointed frown came over his face. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A stack of power level 8 disks, left over from a previous shipment. "There are always more disks," he thought. "What could be the harm?" He grabbed a pair of the disks and held them in front of him, preparing to combine them, when an idea popped into his head. He re-read his mask-maker's guidebook, which showed which disks combined for which masks. A smile played around his lips, as he saw what he was looking for._

Nokama stared into Vakama's eyes. The Mask of Translation worked with body language as well. She could tell that he was very anxious, but what about? She sent the nerve message from her brain to her neck muscles, but they would not move. She could not look away from him. The more she tried, the more she found herself completely helpless to look away. She knew why, and she desperately wanted to tell him, but despite her command of languages, she couldn't find the words. She had always admired him, ever since they met in the Great Temple and became Toa. She wondered if he had these same stirrings in his heart that she felt in hers.

_Vakama carefully moved the mask-making tool, carving out gouges and ridges in the new mask. Ordinarily, he did not experiment with new styles of Kanohi, but this was different. He had combined the disks necessary for a Kanohi Komau, a Kanohi Suletu, and a Kanohi Matatu. He just didn't "see" an ordinary mask in this disk. This was something different, something particularly special, a mask that could change the future of Metru Nui and all the Matoran living here. The mask was getting too hot. Further use of the tool would melt it. Vakama moved it away and examined his half-finished creation. He allowed it to cool a bit. It was still too warm to continue forging, but it was cool enough to handle. He gave it a light kiss, and set it aside. It would have to be continued tomorrow._

Vakama, having just realized that Nokama was staring at him, adopted a quizzical expression. Nokama, whose eyes had been glowing with 75 their normal light, and resting her head in her hands, seemed to bolt upright, then become intensely interested in her left hand. Vakama slowly tried to return to his thoughts, but found that he could not remember them. He tried harder, and then simply stood in disgust at his own failure. He walked out of the temple, and activated his launcher's jet-pack function, to return him to his Ta-Metru home.

Nokama, upon seeing Vakama rise, was curious as to what was troubling him. She thought about what had happened moments before. "_Was it something I did?" _she thought. When see saw him leave, she began to slowly and silently follow. When he activated the jet-pack, she watched his path, and saw him touch down in Ta-Metru. She ran to the nearest chute station, and jumped into one bound for Ta-Metru. Her hydro blades and her command over water allowed her to move 10 times faster than the chute would have normally taken her. She leapt out at the Ta-Metru chute station, executed a mid-air flip to right herself, and hit the ground running. She saw Vakama just as he entered his luxurious house.

Vakama sadly opened the ornate door. He walked into the main hall, and then went into the study, to think. No sooner did he sit down then he heard the door slowly open. He went to the entry hall, to tell his unexpected guest to leave him alone, but the words stuck in his throat when he saw his intruder's identity. The Toa of Water stood there, apology in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked, confused.

Nokama looked into his eyes for a long time then flung herself into his arms. She planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips, wishing for it never to end. Vakama was at first startled, and resisted, but when he realized what she was doing, he kept the kiss going. He felt her cool, water-filled body against his warm, flame-filled one. Then, she pulled her head back and stared longingly into his eyes, those fiery eyes. They kissed again, and as they did, she began to undo his armor, and he began to undo hers. Together, they felt a passion so great that Jaller and Hahli's could never dream of rivaling it. As their respective armor pieces clattered to the floor, Vakama ended the kiss. He led her by the hand, quickly, to his bedroom, where his Ga-Matoran seaweed-woven bed, one of the finest ever made, was. They kissed again, and she gently forced him down onto the bed.

XXX

Nokama awoke, to find herself milli-bios away from the sleeping Vakama. She was still held tightly in his arms, held close to his warm body. She kissed him gently on the forehead, and he slowly woke as well. Suddenly, Vakama's world went dark. He saw two moving images before him. In one, Nokama was fighting a Dark Hunter-and losing, it seemed. In the other, Toa Lhikan was holding on for his life to a cable over a pit of molten protodermis-but the cable was fraying. In Nokama's image, the Dark Hunter, an attractive female, suddenly threw three poison-tipped daggers, each of which converged perfectly on the exact same spot-Nokama's heartlight. Simultaneously, in Lhikan's image, the cable snapped, and plunged to his death.

As quickly as it had come, the vision left, but Vakama had still had an I-can't-believe-this-is-happening, no-it-can't-be-possible, this-is-just-a-bad-dream sort of look on his face.

"No! It can't be," he shouted.

Nokama, having not realized that he was having a vision, pulled back, tears filling her eyes. Vakama remained stunned as she stood and quickly donned her armor.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

She looked back, tears streaming down her face, then turned and left.

XXX

Onewa swung from his proto pitons, high above Metru Nui. He landed next to one Matoran that was motioning for him to come down.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Toa Onewa, we meant to ask you about this earlier, but we couldn't-"

"Save it. What is it? What's the problem?"

"During the battle, we took a prisoner. We had studied the Wall of History some time before the battle, and we recalled one portion in particular during the fighting…and…well…"

They tugged on a rope in their hands, and the screeching Kahgahrak was scraped along the ground behind them. Every time it tried to charge a Rhotuka, four of the surrounding Po-Matoran (heavily armored) jabbed its back with electrical shock staffs.

Onewa grinned as his mask began to glow.

"Let him go, boys, I've got an idea."

XXX

SPOILER ALERT! Onewa plans to bring back his shape-shifting Rahi friend Krahka, who was last seen falling into a dimensional portal created by a Kahgahrak, along with the mighty Tahtorak and the insidious Zivon (BIONICLE Adventures #8: Challenge of the Hordika). Don't stop reviewing!


	11. Rise of Darkness

In this chapter, things will change greatly, but not for the better. Darkness shall take new form, and a great hero will fall to shadow.

XXX

The Kahgahrak followed Onewa like a dog at its master's heels, crawling obediently behind him, under the influence of the Mask of Mind Control. Onewa looked around at the familiar site he had come to. He pointed a finger at one spot in the air. The Kahgahrak fired a Rhotuka spinner at that spot, opening a portal to a shadowy dimension.

A mysterious figure back-flipped out of the portal. It resembled Onewa's Hordika form, and its eyes were filled with determination. Suddenly, a large black hulking creature appeared in the portal.

"The Zivon," Onewa muttered in awe and fear.

Six balls of light rose from the centers of each Metru off in the distance, and zipped to the entrance of the portal. The doppelganger Onewa began firing Rhotuka spinners, with all possible speed, the Zivon, driving it back, while the balls of light began firing energy bolts at the creature. It was quickly beaten back into that realm of shadow, and, just before it closed, Onewa grabbed the Kahgahrak by one of its four legs and threw it in. The six odd balls of light landed and stopped shining.

"Norik!" Onewa shouted.

The six balls proved to actually be the six Rahaga with their headlamps active. Norik, out in front of the others, gave Onewa a small smile.

The Onewa imposter began to shimmer slightly, and transformed into the figure of Toa Nokama.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the creature asked in Nokama's voice.

"Of course, Krahka," said Onewa. He pointed at each Rahaga, saying their name as he did so, and the Krahka transformed into each in turn, to show that she understood.

"What happened to the Tahtorak?" Onewa asked.

The Krahka sighed as she took on the Tahtorak's huge, monstrous form. She began to tell the sad tale, illustrating with transformations as she did so. She displayed how the Tahtorak and the Zivon fought, in that world of shadow. She showed, gruesome as it was, how the Zivon kicked the Tahtorak in the head, knocking it to the ground, and proceeded to impale the poor beast with its sharp claws. She was about to show how she managed to survive for 1000 years in that realm, when Hewkii showed up behind Onewa.

"Sir, Turaga Dume wants you immediately," Hewkii said.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later," he said to the Rahaga, who were too busy with the spectacle Krahka was putting on to really listen. He leapt into the air and began to swing from building to on his proto pitons, making all possible speed to the Coliseum.

XXX

Takua sat in his Ta-Metru bungalow, the Mask of Light in one hand, the Mask of Shadows in the other. Kepura came in through the door, and Takua hid the Mask of Shadows quickly.

"I have a message from Toa Lhikan," Kepura said, in his typical, slow, relaxed manner. "He wants to know if you've destroyed the Mask of Shadows yet."

"Of course I have," Takua lied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, good," Kepura said. "Well, I guess that's it, so, I'll just be going."

"Okay then," Takua said hurriedly. "Well, so sorry you couldn't stay, bye!" he nearly shouted as he pushed Kepura out the door and locked it. He ran to the windows and yanked the drapes closed. He grabbed the Mask of Shadows from under his bed, and held it again. He knew he was supposed to destroy it, but he couldn't. It seemed to speak to him, telling him to put it on. He threw it across the room, and put on the Mask of Light, transforming into Takanuva. He looked at the Mask of Shadows, regretting he had thrown it. He rushed over to it, grabbing it, examining, praying he hadn't damaged it. As he held it, he heard a voice.

"Put me on," it whispered. "With me, you can achieve power beyond that of the any Toa. With me, Metru Nui, the world, will be yours. Through me, you can become more powerful than Mata Nui himself!"

Takanuva shuddered, staring at the black Kanohi in his hands. He began to set it down, but suddenly, his expression changed, to one like that of one in a trance. He held up in front of his face. He looked up toward where the ceiling meets the wall, as he put the Mask on his face, transforming into Takutanuva. As he opened his eyes, they glowed gold, but, after he blinked once, the color turned blood-red, and he laughed, a cold, deep, cruel laugh.

XXX

Far away, on a distant island, a Nivawk landed on its master's shoulder. It began to chirp and whistle in his ear, explaining the situation.

"So, Nidhiki and Krekka weren't killed by Makuta? They've been alive this whole time, working for him as ordered? They shall be rewarded greatly."

The Nivawk began chirping again, interrupting its master's thoughts.

"They _are_ dead? But you just said-"

The hunting Rahi bird continued to whistle.

"Toa? I should have known that little red one couldn't be trusted!"

The mysterious figure grabbed the Nivawk by the neck and twisted, breaking its neck in anger. He turned and walked purposefully out the door, to the highest point of the island.

"My Dark Hunters! Makuta was innocent! The Toa killed our comrades, Nidhiki and Krekka! We sail for Metru Nui at dawn! These foolish Toa shall feel the wrath of The Shadowed One!" he shouted with a mighty roar, throwing the Nivawk corpse from the balcony. Three cat-like beasts leapt for the body, tearing it as it fell, as the assembled Hunters answered with roars of their own.

XXX

The darkness is rising. What will happen to (and now, a new name, for this new foe) Makutanuva? When will The Shadowed One strike? Next chapter's coming next week!

Also, coming next week: A more lighthearted story, for those of us understand the beauty of humorous nonsense. The tentative title: Mata Nui Protect Us All!


	12. Kanohi Krakana

In this chapter some new technology (of my own design) will appear. I'll give a sort of "reference" thing in my bottom section thing.

XXX

Nokama was broken-hearted. How could he do that, after all she had just done for him? She ran, tears streaming down her mask, to the nearest chute station, while Vakama chased, trying to explain what had happened. She wouldn't listen. She performed a graceful flip forward into the chute and took off at top speed toward Ga-Metru. Vakama activated the jetpack function of his disk launcher, thinking he could head her off, but quickly lost sight of her. He soon saw a Matoran waving for him to come down. It was Kepura. Vakama touched down next to him.

"Toa Vakama, Turaga Dume wants to see you," Kepura said, in his usual slow way.

Vakama took off, heading straight for the Coliseum.

XXX

Each of the Toa, Nuva and Metru included, received similar messages, along with Hahli. Takua could not be found anywhere. Each Toa simply strode past the receptionist's desk with a friendly nod to Kotu, who had now taken the job, but Hahli was stopped for a Kanohi-scan. The scan, of course, identified her as Hahli, and she was permitted to enter. The Toa and the Chronicler gathered in Dume's quarters (which were under round-the-clock Vahki surveillance, to ensure that history would not repeat itself).

Dume broke the silence. "Something seems to be wrong. It was said that when darkness was struck down for eternity, and Metru Nui was returned to full life, the Great Spirit would reawaken, and the Matoran would live in peace for eternity. Mata Nui is still not awake, however, even though the prophecy has been seemingly fulfilled. I think I've figured out the problem. Metru Nui has been restored, but (gesturing to Hahli) the Matoran still have no true recollection of it. The Matoran named Nuparu, our main inventor, has been assigned to figure out how to fix this problem, and I would like all of you to see if you can find a way as well. Of course, if Takanuva misses this meeting entirely, one of you should tell him when you find him." Gesturing to the door, he added, "That will be all. Good day."

The Toa, while unappreciative of his briskness, left, but they started discussing the matter as soon as they had left the Coliseum. After some argument, Lewa was chosen to speak with Takanuva, while the rest worked on the "matter of Matoran memory," as Pohatu playfully called it (Matau immediately attempted to say "matter of Matoran memory," three times fast, and began laughing when the second time came out, "matter of Matorian mermory". The other Toa chuckled slightly and regained their composure). Nokama did not so much as glance at Vakama, though Vakama's pleading eyes kept seeking hers. They all decided to just try and do their individual best

After the meeting, Vakama cornered Nokama.

"Please Nokama-"

"I don't want to hear it Vakama!"

"But, Nokama-"

"No!"

"Listen to me!" he roared, his hands igniting in flame. Nokama immediately quieted and stood, arms folded, with an "All-right-let's-hear-your-stupid-excuse" look on her face, though unmistakably listening.

"I was having a vision!" Vakama began with an inappropriate shout. Calming down, he continued. "I mean, when I woke up this morning, I had a vision. I wasn't shocked by what happened last night, I was shocked by the vision, but I do love you, more than you can possibly imagine."

Nokama was no longer upset. She immediately began to plead for information about this vision he had had.

"Well…" began Vakama uncertainly. He didn't want her to worry, but he didn't want to hide anything from here either. He decided to tell her the truth. "I…I saw you die." She gasped in horror. "And what else?" she asked. "I saw Lhikan die too. I'll need to make a choice in the future. I don't know when. Either you will die…or Lhikan will."

XXX

Makutanuva felt powerful, more powerful than ever before. He looked at his shadow, which was currently beneath him, as it was noon, and a voice told him, _do it_. Unsure what it was that he was supposed to do, he mentally asked the voice how, not what. Immediately upon asking, that very thing that he had to do happened. He became his shadow. No longer did he cast his shadow, he _was_ his shadow, a large dark spot of pure shadow essence where he once stood. The shadow-spot moved toward the doorway and slipped under the door. As he slid out, preparing for his shadowy rampage, he laughed softly to himself. He slid across walls, unnoticed, and stopped when he saw a nearby Matoran. He extended part of his shadow essence toward the Matoran, grabbing him and absorbing him, feeling himself grow stronger as he did so. The voice spoke once again, and he listened, more intently than ever. It said only one word, but that word was enough. _More_.

XXX

The Dark Hunters rowed the large troop ships hard, keeping the ships moving at a quick pace on their way to Metru Nui. The Shadowed One stood at the bow of his flagship, watching as the Great Barrier drew ever closer. The wrath of the Dark Hunters would be felt. No Toa would survive. Metru Nui itself would not survive this treachery, having defied him twice before. It would be obliterated, along with any creatures inhabiting it.

XXX

Vakama rested in silent meditation, in his luxurious home. Suddenly, his eyes flew to 200 luminosity, in surprise. He realized what would aid the Matoran, and knew it could not be allowed to fall into the hands of evil. He had forgotten, but now remembered. The Kanohi Krakana, the Great Mask of Presence. One existed in the entire world. The one he had made as a Matoran. The powers of that mask…to read and control minds, teleport, and lift even the largest and heaviest of objects known by thought alone…if only he could remember where it was…if it fell into the hands of evil…he did not want to think about it. It must be found.

XXX

Reference Section

The mask-scanner is my own invention, and no other fanfic authors may use it without my consent (Feline Freak now officially has my permission to use any of my ideas without asking. She's cool like that.). It was invented by Nuparu, as was the Kanohi database. The Kanohi database revolutionized identification, as every Matoran has now been cataloged by mask shape and color. Different mask-makers have different styles, and no two masks, even if they are the same color and kind, are the same.

The mask-scanners, placed at the entrance to every important location, like the Coliseum, the chute control stations, the Great Temple, etc, are used to identify Matoran, and check if they authorized to be where they are. The scanners have total access to the database, and Vahki run them. Being machines, they never tire. Nuparu created an entire new class of Vahki, just for this, and they only give chase to those attempting to enter without authorization. When a Matoran is issued a new mask, for reasons such as damage to the original, their new mask is scanned into the database, and their old one is deleted. The idea of reissuing masks was made up by Greg Farshtey (BIONICLE Metru Nui City Guide).

XXX

The darkness is rising further, as Makutanuva's taste for blood develops. The Shadowed One arrives. The search for the Krakana begins. All this and more, in the next chapter of The Mask of Presence!


	13. The Attack

I know some people were complaining about how I sped up the Vakama/Nokama argument. It's because it just didn't seem to be working, and I decided to just end it.

XXX

The Dark Hunter's convoy progressed one by one through the narrow opening in the Great Barrier. The Shadowed One's ship was the last to go through, as they needed to know there were no traps. They did this by sending the stupidest and weakest Dark Hunters through in the first boat, so they would they would take the hit first.

The Shadowed One sat in his chamber, carefully studying the models on the table before him. It exactly showed what the present situation looked like. Strangely, there were no traps. Gradually he moved the model ship, representing the Hunters' convoy, down the tunnel, ever closer to Metru Nui. His lips twisted into an evil smile, as he thought about how the Toa would pay.

XXX

Makutanuva sensed power. It called to him, screaming in his ear, this power he sensed. But where was it? He ghosted along the ground and walls, towards the source of this fluctuation. This was no ordinary power source. This was more, much more than he had ever sensed before. His heartlight glowed more brightly, its dark, black aura covering everything around it in shadow. He engulfed Matoran he passed with all speed, possible, trying to maintain himself while rushing toward this, this…he sensed it. _A new Kanohi? Hmmm…_ He threw all his power behind his movement, now more determined then ever to reach this object.

XXX

Kopaka noticed something odd. A shadow, racing across walls and floors, but nothing casting it. He fired an ice blast at this odd thing, and suddenly, the form of Takutanuva burst forth from the shadow, shattering the ice like glass.

"Interesting new power, Takanuva, but it really seems a little creepy," said Kopaka.

Suddenly, a Matoran passed by. Takutanuva absorbed the Matoran. Kopaka, seeing this, leapt at Takutanuva in anger. Makutanuva slammed Kopaka against the wall, knocking him out cold, and went shadow again, racing to the power source once more.

XXX

"He attacked a Matoran and then you?"

"I'm telling you, something is wrong with him!"

"It seems that Takanuva has not been entirely truthful with us," said Lhikan. "He sent a message to me, saying that the Kanohi Krakhaan had been destroyed. While it remains, so does Makuta, and it sounds as if Makuta has taken over the fusion that is Takutanuva. This new power is an interesting one…and a new threat. We must all be on our guard. Now, Vakama had something to say. That was why he called us here, to the Suva."

The Toa, gathered around the Suva, looked toward Vakama. Vakama gave a sorrowful sigh, and began.

"I recently remembered something I have never revealed to anyone. As a Matoran, I experimented with new types of masks on my own, and designed one interesting one. The Kanohi Krakana, the Great Mask of Presence. It allows the wearer the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, and unlimited teleportation."

"Mata Nui!" shouted Norik, as the other Rahaga whispered among themselves, about this new development. "Why would you experiment with new masks without authorization? It could have exploded!"

"I know," said Vakama. "I made it just the same, though, and I hid it. I didn't send it for archiving, like most great masks, because I didn't want it to leave me. It was my masterpiece at the time. The problem is, I can't remember I put it. If that falls into…what should we call him, "Makutanuva"? If the Mask of Presence falls into Makutanuva's hands, we don't stand a chance. If Makutanuva gets that Great Mask, Metru Nui is-"

"Don't say it!" Onewa butted in. "I don't want to think about it! We have to get that Mask before he does!"

XXX

Metru Nui came into view at the bow of the first ship. The message began spreading back from ship to ship, with the speed of an electrical current, back to the Shadowed One's ship.

"Excellent," the Shadowed One said to Lariska, his second-in-command, as she practiced with her poison-tipped throwing dagger on a target on the wall. "Stay at the very outer edge of this little sea. I don't want them spotting us."

"Sir?" Lariska said. "Why don't we just rush them?"

"Lariska, Lariska, think. If they know we're coming, that's just what they'll expect. You have to know how Toa think. By grouping near the outskirts, we-"

But he never finished his sentence. Lariska had just turned, and, to the Shadowed One's surprise, had thrown one of the daggers. His eyes went wide as he saw the dagger plunge into his chest.

"I never did think much of your idea, 'Oh Great Leader'" Lariska said, putting special sarcasm on the last few syllables, watching the Shadowed One's tortured writhing. His body was three thousand years older than he was. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

"You…kept…your promise…traitor…" he gasped as he took his final breath and died.

Lariska looked down at her deceased leader. His death meant her rise to power. She went out of the cabin, and shouted through the sound amplification system, "PREPARE TO LAND! WE STRIKE NOW!"

XXX

What'd you think? By the way, neither Lariska's promise nor Lariska herself belong to me. Read BIONICLE Adventures #10: Time Trap if you want to know what the promise was, as well as why the Shadowed One's body is three thousand years older than himself.


	14. Lariska

Sorry about the delay, I've had writer's block like you wouldn't believe…Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of The Mask of Presence. Hope you like it.

XXX

The Dark Hunters' ships knifed through the water, quickly slipping into the Ga-Metru docks. Unaware that these were Dark Hunter ships, the dock workers, though surprised, began walking toward the ships to unload what ever cargo they held. Sutler, a seasoned sailor, felt a bit uneasy. She knew there were no ships scheduled for launch or docking, and yet here were these mysterious boats. Suddenly, she saw an arm reach out and close a porthole. _That was no Toa, Matoran, or Turaga arm, nor the arm of anything in the Archives. That looked like the arm of-_ and then it hit her.

"Leave the ships alone! There are Dark Hunters on board! RUN!" she shouted as loudly as she could.

Her suspicions were instantly confirmed. Large doors swung out on either side of the ships with amazing speed, and Dark Hunters poured from the openings, storming the docks. Over it all, Lariska was shouting, "Kill none of them! They are harmless! We're here for the Toa! Just don't let these runts get in the way!"

Of all the workers on the dock that day, only Sutler escaped capture. She sprinted to the nearest chute and started swimming with the current to speed herself across Ga-Metru to the Coliseum.

XXX

Takanuva's mind woke. Makutanuva stopped, feeling the disturbance. Takanuva knew what had happened, and concentrated all his willpower toward his arms, trying to remove the Kraakhan. Before Makuta's mind could stop him, he had ripped the mask off, and around him all the Matoran he had absorbed materialized, dazed, but fine. He remember the Krakana, and, after crushing the Kraakhan beneath his foot, mentally summoned the Ussanui, flipping backwards onto it and racing to the location of this powerful Kanohi.

XXX

The Toa had finally met up with Takanuva as he rounded a corner, the mask in his hand. He quickly threw it to Vakama and explained what Sutler had told him.

"Oh no, not the Dark Hunters!" said Vakama. "All right, my fellow Toa, it looks like we've a job to do. We have to cut them off. Each of you, pair up with your elemental counterpart and block the exits of Ga-Metru. From what Takanuva said, it sounds like they aren't harming the Matoran…yet."

The Toa each readied their respective methods of transportation and raced for Ga-Metru.

XXX

The Toa arrived just in time. The Dark Hunters had nearly reached the chutes when the Toa got there. The Toa began using their tools and elemental powers to swiftly kill Dark Hunters. Vakama, Lhikan, and Nokama ended up running into each other, and saw that while most of the Dark Hunters had already been killed or were being beaten back, one female Hunter made it to a chute. The three of them ran for the chute and followed this unknown Hunter, whom Sutler had said was the leader.

XXX

They emerged from the chute in Ta-Metru and saw the Dark Hunter sprinting toward the Great Furnace.

"She's going to blow it up!" shouted Vakama. This is a rather drastic revenge tactic she's using. I guess she'd take both sides out rather than accept defeat. We have to stop her!"

The trio followed hot on the Hunters heels.

XXX

Lariska entered the furnace, trying to find anything that looked vital. Suddenly, three Toa entered behind her. She cursed herself out loud for allowing herself to be followed, and quickly dealt a swift kick to the head of the water Toa, knocking her unconsciously. Quite a pity, as she did seem rather pretty. The bronze one attempted to hit her with his swords, but she grabbed him by the wrists and flung him into the nearest lava vat. He grabbed a cable, holding on for dear life above the pit. She moved around to the other side of the pit, and the red one stood opposite her. When he moved to go around the pit, she circled it in the same direction, keeping the pit between her and the Toa.

"You must be Vakama," she said, with a seductive tone. "The Shadowed One has told us a lot about you. He always said he wanted to be the one to finally kill you."

"Then why isn't he here now, to do it himself?" Vakama replied.

"My master is, fortunately for me, no longer with us. He died on the voyage, of…a rather interesting cause," she smirked.

"I don't care about that, I care about whether you'll be defeated slowly or quickly," he said, with a threatening undertone, firing a disk at her. She dodged it so quickly it seemed to pass right through her. In the blink of an eye, she had run around the pit's edge and knocked his launcher out of his hands into the corner.

XXX

Nokama recovered to see the situation. The Dark Hunter and Vakama were now fighting hand-to-hand. She prayed to Mata Nui that he would be okay.

She noticed an odd vapor float in front of her face. It solidified into a lava eel which fell to the ground in front of her and morphed to have the mouth of Vakama. It whispered a plan to her, and she nodded.

Krahka knew exactly what she was doing.

XXX

Cliff-hanger! What do you think? The final battle comes next chapter.

Also, I'm thinking of adding a prologue chapter, sort of like Vakama's little narrations at the beginning of the movies. The epilogue thing will be uploaded as a chapter after the final chapter, but at the same time.

Also, something I never mentioned, but which is mentioned in Time Trap (sorry, I forgot about it) Lariska's arm (can't remember which) is purely mechanical (as opposed to the usual biomechanical-a result of one of the Shadowed One's "lessons". The Shadowed One's body was greatly aged by accidental contact with Voporak. Voporak's time shield made thousands of years pass in an instant for the Shadowed One, and since one thousand years passed between the Great Rescue and the Advent of the Toa of Light, he would be very old, and therefore would not have the reflexes to defend himself against Lariska though he could before.).


	15. Visions

And now, the final installment. The last chapter, the moment you've all been waiting for. The end of the story.

XXX

Lariska threw punch after punch as Vakama struggled to block. She was moving too fast for him. She landed two solid punches in his chest, and, with a quick leg sweep, knocked his feet out from under him. He rolled sideways around her, donning the mask of presence as he did. He sent out a mental signal to the other Toa, and another to the Matoran. He could feel them remember Metru Nui, and could sense the other Toa as they rushed to the furnace. He just hoped that they would make it in time. Lariska raised her mechanical arm to deal the final blow, one of Lhikan's swords in her hand, when suddenly a burst of water knocked it from her hand.

Nokama struggled to catch her breath, hidden beneath one of the worktables. Krahka was good at what she did, that was obvious. Nokama looked off to the side, toward Lhikan, and suppressed a scream of horror.

Lhikan looked up in desperation at the cable he was holding. It was heavily reinforced, but was not designed for a struggling Toa. Gradually, he saw the steel strands it was composed of snapping. Each time a strand snapped, the cable jolted violently. Worse, even if it didn't snap, he was starting to lose his grip. He could feel the heat of the lava singing his feet. He was sweating, not from the heat, but out of fear. He prayed that he would receive help, but was sure it would not come.

XXX

"Come on!" Tahu shouted. "We haven't got much time left!"

The Toa burst through the door, just as the final strand of Lhikan's cable snapped. Lewa quickly summoned a wind that blew Lhikan out of the pit, safely to the floor. The others watched as Nokama fought boldly against Lariska, while Vakama recovered on the floor. Something caught Gali's eye under one of the worktables. It looked like…_Nokama? Since when are there two Nokamas?_

Lariska threw three poison-tipped daggers at the Nokama fighting her. They flew quickly, and each struck true, stabbing violently into Nokama's heartlight.

"NO!" shouted Vakama. In a rage, he lifted Lariska with his mask's power, lifting her by the throat. Lariska grabbed at her neck, at the invisible force choking her, an expression of agony on her face. She coughed and spluttered, struggling, and the volume of the noises she was making began to die, she struggled less, and finally, her figure fell limp. The light faded from her heartlight and eyes, but Vakama did not release. The armor around her neck caved in, and Vakama mentally threw her into the lava pit. She dissolved quickly away. The Toa Metru ran to Nokama, including Nokama, who had run out from her hiding place. Everyone understood immediately. Krahka had given her life for Nokama.

Suddenly, Lhikan's hand began to glow. The other Toa Metru did the same. Takanuva watched in awe as beams of power shot from each of their hands, creating one platinum ball of energy, which descended on the now convulsing Krahka. She started transforming erratically, until the ball made contact. Suddenly, she settled on the fusion of the six Toa Metru she had once been, and her heartlight glowed brightly. Her eyes returned to full glow, and she sat up, taking the form of Onewa Hordika, a favorite form of hers. The Toa Nuva looked up at the Toa who had just healed her, but they were no longer Toa. Seven Turaga now stood where seven Toa had been.

XXX

Now read the epilogue for the full experience.


	16. Epilogue

The epilogue is what this chapter is, and so I will not put a little blurb down at the bottom.

Before I begin the epilogue, I would just like to thank everyone who read the story, and especially those who reviewed it. Thanks to you, I had a will to keep the story going.

As with the prologue, imagine Turaga Vakama saying this. I figured, since both the prologue and the epilogue are told by Turaga Vakama, I couldn't have him stay a Toa.

Also, little thing to tell Mask Wielder: I noticed you said Nuju speaks English. Two things throw this off. One: No BIONICLE character speaks English, the language is called Matoran, and all we know of is its translated state. Two: Nuju spoke Matoran as a Matoran and as a Toa, until after he was turned from Toa Hordika back into a Toa Metru. Apparently, at some point, Rahaga Kualus taught him the language, because on the voyage back to Mata Nui, he refuses to speak in any tongue but the tongue of certain flying Rahi, which is the clicks, chirps, and whistles thing. He maintained this as a Turaga, and hence Matoro acts as his translator.

XXX

So it was, as it is. Dume and Lhikan took charge of Metru Nui, while the other six lead each respective Metru, ushering in a new and long-lasting era of peace, peace for the Matoran at last. This is the way of the BIONICLE.

The End


End file.
